Please Don't Leave Me
by halfpipez
Summary: Kai's contemplating whether he really wants to leave Takao when Max and Rei have already taken off to their respective home teams. Takao shouldn't be an issue to him, but it's bothering him more than he thought. Has absolutely nothing to do with the song.


"Please don't leave me…"

It was the one line that had been bothering Kai, and it was the one line that Takao kept repeating in his sleep. Unfortunately, it was also the one line that kept giving him doubts. He was chosen to be on the BBA Revolutions, but he wanted a chance to be the champion just like Max and Rei had decided. But because of Takao and that one line he kept muttering as he rolled over and back again in his sleep, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He was sitting up against the wall of the dojo, one knee drawn up to his chest as he watched Takao turn in his sleep again, mumbling something incoherent. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted the chance, but he didn't want to leave Takao in a time of need. After all, Takao had always been there for him. But there was still a hope in Kai's mind that Takao would understand his reasoning. After all, he was leaving for the same reason as Max and Rei. How could he take the disappearance any different? Kai knew that Takao had a habit of dramatizing everything to the point where he would get mad at everything around him and lash out, but this situation… it was different… wasn't it?

"What if I leave?" Kai asked quietly.

"… Traitors…" The word was deciphered with some difficulty, but Kai had definitely heard Takao say it.

Kai didn't want to leave again. He had left plenty of times before, and leaving again would just push Takao to his limits. He wanted this chance to become a champion on his own, was that so selfish? Everyone deserved that chance, so what made the Bladebreakers split so different from everyone else?

"It's what I want." Kai said, wondering if Takao would respond, and wondering if it was really what he wanted.

"No." Takao's brow furrowed, one of his hand clutching the quilt closer to his face. Kai was surprised he replied with such clarity.

"Why?" Kai whispered.

There was no response, and Kai internally laughed at himself for thinking a sleeping Takao would ever realize what he was saying. What had he expected? A coherent argument against him ever thinking he would leave? Or maybe a clichéd heart-to-heart where he would convince Kai to stay? What a farfetched notion!

"… alone…"

Kai's eye's widened slightly in surprise. Had he really just heard that? Since when would Takao ever be alone? He was the most charismatic person he knew, and Takao had an uncanny ability to attract people to him with his friendly and outspoken demeanor. And anyways, there was always that annoying brat, Daichi. They had more in common then they thought, even if they hated each other. They'd make a great tag-team as long as they got over their habit of starting an argument over every little thing… And there he went again. Kai was too used to being the captain of the Bladebreakers. He wouldn't be coaching anymore. Hiroshi would. Anyways, Kai was almost certain he'd be leaving, even with all the doubts that plagued his mind. Tala had already met with him, and he'd be Kai's new captain. Kai would be on the Blitzkrieg Boys team now. Not the Bladebreakers.

"Don't leave me…"

There was that line again. Kai put a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. He was going to leave, and that was that. Nothing was going to stop him, especially Takao. Tala had already arranged everything, and he'd be leaving soon. Kai's bags were already packed, not that he had much to pack, and his plane ticket was even under the name of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Since when did he care about the feelings of the obnoxious loudmouthed Takao anyways? And it wasn't like he wanted to be on the same team as Takao's equally pathetic twin, Daichi. It was an easy choice: either he chooses an eternal headache from their bickering, or join with Tala and win on his own.

It was simple.

Wasn't it?

Kai hated his subconscious, as it was egging on the headache that was his choice. He had already made the choice, so why was he rethinking everything? It was the fault of Takao's sleep talking, nothing else. Nothing about Takao's odd sleeping habits should bother him after three years dealing with him.

Three years was definitely enough to decide to switch up the teams. Max, Tyson's best buddy, joined with his mom's team in America. If Takao could deal with his loss, than that should be the 'a-okay' for Kai to go too. And Rei went back to the White Tiger X team with his old friends from his village. It was only fair that they each got their own chance.

"Takao?" Kai looked over to the sleeping form not too far from him. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Takao's hand hit the floor, effectively waking him up from the impact. He blinked as he sat up in his makeshift bed. When he saw Kai, he smiled sheepishly. "I guess you can't get a good night's sleep either, huh?"

Kai tilted his head slightly, looking at Takao through his fringe. "Not really, no." He responded in a monotone. "Were you…" He trailed off, not bothering to finish the question.

Takao looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked.

Kai sighed inwardly. "Were you having a bad dream?" He asked.

Takao's eyes were suddenly covered by his fringe, shadowing over his expression. "Ah, nothing to worry about. Grandpa's always on my case about something like 'active sleeping'."

Kai sincerely doubted that, and it was confirmed by Takao's hollow laugh afterward. He grimaced. "You sure?" He asked, almost hesitant.

Takao suddenly grinned at him, shooting him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, I'm totally fine! It's not like people can remember their dreams anyways, so I've forgotten what it even was!"

Kai's eyes narrowed. He had known Takao for three years, but he still insisted on lying to him. Then again, he was hiding secrets from him too. They each had their own right to, and different reasons too. "Alright. Just make sure you're up early tomorrow, we're leaving for that training camp."

"Aye aye, captain!" Takao joked, tucking himself back into bed. "Night, Kai."

Kai hesitated. "… Night, Takao."

---

The next morning, Kai had disappeared. Takao assumed he would show up at some point during the day, but bad news awaited him.

Kai had left him alone.

* * *

Hey all!! So even though I lost my flash-drive, I still felt like writing. So I whipped up this little one-shot. I dunno why I wrote this, but I really wanted to write something with Kai. I'm on the 24th episode of G-Revolution, but I found that my favourite timeline in that season to write in is when Takao is off his game. I'm just that one weirdo who actually appreciates Takao's more serious side, and I really hope others agree with me that Takao can be an extremely deep character when the situation is right.

So if anyone's looking for more Beyblade fanfiction with Takao, you can definitely expect some from me!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
